


How it Always Was

by RHoldhous



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Group, Multi, OC, Orgy, Reality Warp, Smut, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RHoldhous/pseuds/RHoldhous
Summary: Anything is possible for one who has the power, as three prominent kunoichi are about to find out.





	How it Always Was

**Note: This story is a work of fiction. It has many content of adult nature. If you do not want to read such content, please close your browser window or press the convenient back button.**

* * *

The former kunoichi Kushina blinked, and found herself in the presence of two other women, each sitting in her living room. For a good, long second, she glanced at the newcomers, as if she only just recognized their existence.

Then her tension disappeared. What was she thinking? These were just her guests: Tsunade of the Sannin, and the elite Lightning kunoichi Samui. Kushina looked down at her hands, which had been clasped together, then at the table, where tea had been set, for her guests.

Not wishing to show herself uncultured to her guests, Kushina put her confused state aside, and accepted things as they appeared. The other two women didn't also seem to have noticed anything odd; though they both were sitting silently, which was odd.

Kushina looked down once again. What were they doing here? She knew "here" was her house, but what on earth had brought these other two here? It was like her brain had just crawled out her head with all her recent memories, leaving her a mindless mess. And she'd look a fool if she were to ask the other two about the strangeness.

The cool, composed Samui-san blinked rapidly, while Tsunade coughed into her clenched hand. None of them spoke. As the uneasy silence continued, Kushina grew restless, unable to bear the long, tense nothingness. Yet just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, there came a knock at the door.

The sound was like a click that broke through a genjutsu. The three women started, like birds stirred to alertness. The two others' eyes went to hers, making her stand, like a wooden doll, to march towards the door.

"I'll get it." Huh. So she _could_ speak.

After opening the door, a tall, imposing man stood there. Clad in rich-looking garments, the man's expression brightened. He winked at Kushina.

"Hey. Am I late?"

Kushina stared for a long moment. Then, something in her mind clicked once again. "Oh. Rice-kun! Right! Welcome! Come in, come in, we were all waiting for you."

Smiling gratefully, the man named Rice stepped over the threshold of the door.

* * *

There were uncounted men who would do anything for a glimpse, a taste of _true_ power. Even fewer had the will and the fortune to achieve that ambition. And only a select few, like Rice, was able to achieve it for himself, and to subsequently wield it skillfully like a master swordsman and his blade.

Each confident step into Uzumaki Kushina's house sent invisible ripples coursing through the world, affecting everything even to the tiniest molecules. As Kushina closed the door behind him, her memories were back filled with the knowledge that he was her "childhood friend", an "old fling", and all other minutiae needed to make her see him as _he_ wanted her to.

Then, when he entered the living room, he rearranged things once more. Samui and Tsunade, two of those whom he'd intimately enjoyed many times before, and who belonged to his prizes stable of mainstays (along with Kushina naturally), suddenly forgot whatever story he'd concocted before. Wipe the slate clean. Fresh. New.

"Hello," the taciturn Samui said, upon seeing him.

"Oh my, who's this Kushina? Someone you know?" Tsunade said. She leaned back against the sofa. "He looks kind of hot."

"Stop it, will you," Kushina said, in scolding fashion. "He's just Rice, a friend from childhood."

"Nice to meet you," the other women said in chorus, as he did the same.

"I hope I'm not interrupting you ladies?" he asked, taking up space on the sofa between them. He grinned, as he laid his arms behind the kunoichi, who each would have normally had objections to having this man in close proximity to them, nor less touching them without their leave.

None of them reacted, and even moved to accommodate him, all while speaking casually. It was Kushina who answered him, feeding him information he already knew.

"We were just about to settle in for a secret 'tea party' as Tsunade-sama wanted. We're going to talk about things. You know. This and that. Plenty of stuff."

"Girl talk," Samui supplied. He leaned forward and snaked his hands over either women's shoulders, then under their shirts, to grasp at their breasts. As expected, Tsunade's were thicker and more luscious, but Samui had that elastic perkiness that was no less appealing. He rubbed and squeezed, causing the two women's faces to contract, though none of them said anything to this, and instead continued in the same vein.

"I doubt your friend will find it interesting, Kushina," Tsunade said, as Rice rolled her nipple between his fingers. "It's just not something that boys would… hmph… shrnff… puchuuuh…" Halfway through Rice had captured her lips and thrust his tongue into her mouth, silencing her words with a deep, intense kiss. Even still, she continued to talk despite not forming words, which made her whole mouth vibrate, giving him a delicious buzzing sensation.

He pulled out with a loud, wet smack, and without pause tilted Samui's head towards him towards a kiss. Tsunade's spit mixed in with all the rest as his tongue swirled inside Samui's mouth.

"Well, you heard her Rice," Kushina said, as if she'd understood the muffled words Tsunade had said. "I mean, it's not like any of the topics will be at all interesting to you, right?

He left Samui's mouth with another smack, leaving the kunoichi panting and gasping. "Well, that's not true. That's not true at all. We can always discuss which of the three of you's got the best ass."

Tsunade snorted. "That's obvious."

"It's me," she and Samui said together. They glanced at each other.

"Well, I'll be the judge of that," he said with a smirk. He twirled his finger in the air. "Come on, show me those asses."

All three women obediently stood, then arranged themselves before him. They turned around, then slipped their lower clothes away. Samui tugged her shorts down, while Tsunade did the same with her blouse. In Kushina's case, she lifted her dress all the way up to her breast, then slipped her panties down to her ankles.

Seeing three pairs of moon-shaped, smooth, supple mounds made him grunt in approval. "So what do _you girls_ think? Which one of you lot's got the best ass?"

The three took some time to fondle and grope each other's ass-cheeks, even slapping them outright to cause the smooth skin to ripple and leaving a ruddy hand imprint behind on the pale flesh.

"Whichever it is, it's pretty clear you've been growing a bit, Kushina," Tsunade said, sounding very much like a lewd old man. She squeezed the redhead's ass cheeks brazenly. "I remember you used to have a pretty taut ass."

"I can't… help it… since I've stopped… active duty…"

"It's still a good ass," Samui remarked, who was working on Kushina's other asscheek.

"You know what I think?" Rice said. "All of you've got pretty smoking butts. Just the sort I'd love to plow."

"Why thank you," Tsunade said, her face glowing with delight. The others mirrored her expression.

As he'd not done anything, the trio continued to fondle and mash each other's ass, giving Rice the splendid view of three luscious, plump kunoichi going at each other's asses. They squeezed, prodded, massaged each other's hefty mounds. All while beginning another conversation, which was directly at odds with their current actions.

"Well, I think it was a marvelous idea to have this meeting here. This'll be a 'test' of sorts, and if it ends in a success, we can be sure to invite a lot of other girls in the future." Tsunade said. She flinched as Kushina slipped two fingers between her thick cheeks to poke into her asshole. After a while, there came thick, squelching sounds, as the redhead's fingers really started to dig in, finding enough nerve bundles to stimulate in her rectum. Tsunade's face grew cramped, as she bit her lips. "Aaah…! Oooh…! Fuck!"

"You want an actual party?"Samui asked, in her own succinct manner. She was busy massaging Kushina's cheeks, interspersed with the occasional loud slap that echoed throughout the room. With the way she paid close attention to her work it was like she was worshiping the redhead's ass.

"Why not? It sounds really fun!" Kushina said.

Finally, Tsunade slipped her own finger into Samui's defenseless hole. A minute later, the kunoichi's normally expressionless face lit up with a mix of incredulity and breathless surprise. No doubt Tsunade had added her own technique into the mix, using a chakra-enhanced finger to turn a diagnostic technique into a pleasure-giving one and applying it to Samui's tight rear-hole. All the while, Tsunade herself fought against Kushina's unrepentant digging into her own bunghole, now slipping a third finger in as if she were attempting to hollow it out completely.

Finally, very pleased with it all, Rice stood and slapped his hands. "Alright then. Very sorry to have to interrupt you with this, ladies. But could Tsunade-san please prep Kushina's lovely tight asshole for entry? I think she'll need it."

"Mmm… Okay." Tsunade gave Kushina one last slap. "Go on. On your knees Kushina."

The redhead sighed, evidently exasperated, but nonetheless complied. They cleared the table surface, then Kushina went on all fours on top of it, raising her hips and proffering her ass up in the air for all in the room to see. Tsunade approached, with all the professional air of a doctor.

"I do not believe the party will be terribly interesting. Rather, I feel it's just going to be loud," Samui remarked, continuing the conversation from before even as she sat down and began unbuttoning Rice's trousers. She fished his rock hard erection from within and began to suck on it, bobbing her head up and down as her experienced kunoichi mouth slurped on his prick, getting it completely moist with her spit almost immediately. He lifted his hips as she planted wet kisses all over his length, working her way from base to tip with her tongue, swirling over his glans with loving strokes while bathing his balls in her saliva. In this way, the rest of her conversation was lost in her fervent cocksucking, becoming merely a bundle of moans and wet sounds that made no sense whatsoever.

Still, Kushina and Tsunade continued on like they understood. As Tsunade positioned herself and spread Kushina's buttcheeks apart, leaving her cute asshole exposed for Rice to enjoy, the redhead said, "Hell, make it a girls' night out, even. Get one of the Uchiha or Hyuuga side mansions and really-hngh! Aahhh..! Party it up." She gasped, hissing as Tsunade placed her mouth over her rear entrance.

The blonde then replied, though her words were lost, humming, inside Kushina's bunghole. Still, Kushina's cramped, lip-biting expression showed the effect Tsunade was having, as the latter began licking her little anus. She licked up and down, all around, flicking the tip of her dexterous tongue from side to side, then forward and back, tasting the whole of her. Then she kissed her anus, again and again, planting wet smacks on her puckered exit.

"Ungh…! Ahhhnn…!" Tsunade's intense rimjob was doing nothing for Kushina's ability to be understood, as all that came from her mouth was heated groans and pleading whines. The conversation, in fact, never went anywhere but in their own minds. Kushina couldn't speak for obvious reasons, Tsunade's face was buried firmly between Kushina's asscheeks, and Samui was busy choking on Rice's cock. Nevertheless, a semblance of a conversation continued, as evidenced by the scarce word-like sounds, if they could even be called sounds, that occasionally came in-between Kushina's cries.

Then, Tsunade pushed her tongue deep inside Kushina, causing the latter to jerk upward and howl. Wet, slobbering sounds came from the vicinity of her buttocks as Tsunade's spit came running down her asscrack after coating her rectum liberally. Tsunade's flailing, probing tongue sent thunderous shivers coursing through the redhead's body, making her seem like a prized fish caught by the hook.

"Gods, fuckitifuckitifuck…!" Kushina said, her face as brightly lit as her hair. As Kushina slumped, breathless, her face muffled on the table, Tsunade withdrew with a loud smack. She ran her tongue all over her lips, as if savoring the taste of Kushina left there, before she said:

"…I don't think you need to worry about that Samui-san. For a long time we've thought of holding an all-women's association. This party could be the prelude to that." Tsunade rubbed her fingers, and after a second, her hand glowed with clear chakra use.

"Like a bonding ceremony…?" Kushina said weakly.

"Exactly," Tsunade said with confidence. With the other hand she spread Kushina's butt cheeks again, exposing her slick hole. "Where we'll have a chance to get to know each other on a… deeper level." Then she plunged her chakra-wreathed fingers inside.

Kushina's answer was drowned in a moan of immense proportions, like a cow struck in heat. The sound continued on and on, filling the whole room to Rice's delight as Tsunade dug in further, penetrating inch by inch, filling up her tiny butthole with her size. The technique that used the chakra, he knew, was comprised of several parts. Primarily there was an intense, continuous vibrating, like she were sticking a particularly active dildo inside. Then, there was the added aphrodisiac effect, a slimy product of her contract with the Slug summons. The insides of her rear exit, therefore, were now assailed by the most exquisite, tortuous ecstasy. And adding on to that was Tsunade's repeating motions of pushing her hand in and out, and there was little hope for the plucky redhead.

Then, for a short while, Tsunade left the pulsating fingers buried inside Kushina, priming her asshole for something much longer and thicker. The ring of her anus and rectum were therefore stretched to the utmost limit. Then, Tsunade withdrew her hand, leaving Kushina with a gaping asshole, ready for his grand entrance.

He stood, placing Samui outside to savor the lingering taste of him in her mouth as he aligned himself in front of Kushina's prepared hole. He placed his hot, stiff prick, still dripping from Samui's spit, and laid it against her rear entrance. Slowly, he pushed forward, slowly, gently. The warm, tight sensation instantly gripped him as her anus worked to accommodate his length. As time passed he was able to stuff even more and more of himself into her, piercing through her until he went all the way, sheathing his whole length in the redhead's rectum.

Of course, none of the people in the room were strangers to the sodomic dance, and even Kushina, who still thought her anal experience to be essentially negligible, fell back on familiar patterns as Rice began pulling back and in, fucking her cute little asshole once more. Tsunade's lubricant helped make things a little easier, causing his dick to slip in and out with relative ease.

Obviously, as previously observed, none of the three thought that Kushina being pounded completely in her round ass was out of the ordinary. Needless to say, the outspoken redhead proved herself a screamer to him once more, loudly shouting out parts ecstasy and pain as Rice plowed her magnificent ass.

"Hooooahhh… hoooh… ahhhh…! Ahhhh!"

"I agree, it would foster better inter-clan relations," Tsunade observed, answering a question that had not been heard, nor less spoken audibly. "Again, I am not sure it would be well-received by those in power, however. Isn't that right, Samui?"

Kushina buried her face in her arms to stifle the sobs that came rumbling from her throat as he ravaged her asshole. Samui nodded while she and Tsunade took positions on either side of him. He grinned as he squeezed and massaged either woman's ample bodies, feeling the way their skin gave way to his fingers. "There are those… who would… certainly disapprove…"

"Lrmmmm…!" Kushina cried, as if in reply. He silently ordered the other two to continue massaging each other's asses as he gripped Kushina's waist and began grinding his cock inside her, much to the redhead's pleasure.

"Kushina's right. Surprisingly enough. If they get mad, then let them be mad," Tsunade said, in-between pants.

"You are both very brave," Samui replied, voice barely heard over the fat _slap-slap-slap_ of Kushina's buttocks turning habanero red, each meaty thump drilling his cock deeper and deeper into her asshole. "Foolish, but brave."

"Urgghhh… Gahhh… Oh gods… oh gods… oh gods…!" was all Kushina could say. As heady as the pleasure was becoming, Rice still felt a chilly twinge that preluded his imminent orgasm. He was now full thrust into Kushina's ruined ass, and enjoyed the feel of her hole's desperate resistance, which came in the form of vice-tight gripping motions.

Right before he came, he felt the woman before him cum a moment before, a rush of liquid shooting from her pussy to taint the table below. He could feel the shuddering in Kushina's body as she too was pushed to climax, ostensibly to join him. He was relentless, insatiable, and he would claim her.

And claim her he did. As she rocked back and forth, engulfed by her own orgasm, he pushed in, deep as he could, depositing a fresh batch of cum right into her deepest bowels. She sighed as he flooded her, pumping her slowly with his hands gripped tightly on her round asscheeks. Then, when it was over, Rice pulled himself out, leaving her sore little hole with a persistent yawning feeling.

He slapped her posterior, causing her to yelp, before saying, "Kushina why don't you squat on the table. And Tsunade, clean her up."

The two did as they were told dutifully, though to their minds it was as if he was not there. Dripping with sweat, tired and sore all over, Kushina nonetheless squatted on the table, then spread her asscheeks wide. A trickle of cum could be seen to start dripping down from her hole. That hole was dutifully plugged up by a kneeling Tsunade, who glomped her face onto Kushina's butt cheeks like it was the face of a long lost lover.

Kushina grunted with restrained pleasure as the older kunoichi plugged her tongue into her anal depths once more. Tsunade licked around her ring with her tongue, slurping out all the fresh hot cum that came streaming down, carried by gravity and Kushina's loosened bowels. The feel and sensations brought about clearly made Kushina weak at the knees, as the sannin's tongue slithered all throughout her hole, meticulously cleaning out every last traces of his seed.

"So who do you think'll come to this party of yours?" asked a mildly sated Rice as he sat back a bit later, his hands behind his head. Between his knees, two blondes worked feverishly to engulf and pleasure him with the fat, luscious flesh of their breasts, rubbing and squeezing his length to a pleasurable degree. Between the two, it was clear that Samui was outclassed by Tsunade's sheer voluptuousness, but she nonetheless tried, using whatever means necessary to insinuate herself and make sure she pleasured him directly as well.

"Oh, don't you think about crashing that party, Rice!" Kushina said, slumped over the table where he had fucked her. He left her there, exposing her worn asshole for him to see, while two beautiful, buxom blondes serviced him readily.

Soon enough, the lack of space available between his legs—not to say either one was fat or anything—made it necessary to alternate. Thus, as Tsunade engulfed him fully within the valley of her breasts, it was Samui's turn to swallow his length partway, making swift up-and-down motions over his glans to stimulate him.

Then, the other blonde took over, wrapping her lips firmly around his prick, before taking him deep into her, sucking on him with her tongue all the while. After a brief moment, she deep-throated him, making Samui seethe in anger. Seeming to sense this, Tsunade quickly withdrew, leaving him with a loud _pop!_ Samui took no hesitation and took him as deep as Tsunade had, pushing his glans almost right into her throat. Samui bobbed her head repeatedly, using the motion to send a humming vibration throughout his whole cock.

When Samui retreated, with her mouth still clasped around his glans, Tsunade reclaimed her part, using her tongue to fish around the underside of his length. Soon enough, their taking on two separate cock-worshiping duties ended up working for him, stimulating him with both their hot, insistent breaths as each sought to one-up the other in serving him. Samui licked and sucked him desperately, refusing to let his tip slip from her mouth, while Tsunade was content to rest her cheek against his balls and run her slithering tongue, which had thoroughly tasted Kushina's hole today, up and down his remaining length. It didn't take long for his entire crotch to be swimming in these women's spit, which made for a loud, but pleasurable experience. All the while, as he ordered them, either woman had their fingers up the other's ass, prodding and tweaking, getting each ready for their turn to ride his formidable cock.

And of course the three ladies continued their conversations as before, though it became remarkably hard to follow the flow. Still, Rice wasn't that curious, and merely basked in the feel of being serviced by these remarkable kunoichi.

Finally, he stood, and arranged them side by side on top of the table, positioned exactly as Kushina had been, their fat asses jutting out for him to savor. Below them was Kushina pinned down by their bodies, which served him just fine. Rice went for Tsunade first, shifting his cock against the bud of her asshole. Then, after a short while of inserting his thick length, he was able to overcome her hole's resistance, her tiny hole loosening enough to swallow him in its tight embrace. He dug his feet in and shoved himself forward more, until he was balls deep in the sannin's asshole, sheathing himself fully in her intimate depths. His ultimate thrust send a wave of ripples through the sannin's skin, making her hanging breasts jiggle like two fat, fleshy coconuts in the sea breeze.

Rice began to thrust in and out, and was immediately reminded of the difference between the women's assholes. Kushina's was tight and had the air of something that was seldom used (and he recalled that he _did_ seldom use Kushina for assplay), while Tsunade's, though still undeniably tight, had that apparent "elasticness" that allowed for smoother pumping, almost like it was a secondary sex organ in itself. Perhaps it was just one way of proving the older kunoichi's dearth of experience, or something to do with the slugs or whatever. Indeed, he did feel like he was wrapped in the wonderfully warm embrace of some slug inside Tsunade's anus.

Rice switched to the other butt, this time using the lubrication achieved from both Kushina and Tsunade's arousal to fuel his entry into Samui's butt. Samui hissed as he completed the switch, slipping his prick quite easily into her rectum. Samui too, had her differences from the other two. The squirming of her insides followed a peculiar pattern that even he couldn't follow, which nonetheless persisted as he plowed her. It was like her lower anus was its own living creature, squeezing and churning around his length as he passed on through her rear tunnel like a freight train. Different from the others, it was Samui who began rocking her hips back, as if actively seeking his defilement of her asshole, all while he enjoyed the feel of her gripping him tightly while never letting go.

Back and forth he went. Side to side, slipping his dick from brown hole to brown hole without a care. He impaled one ass, then the other, making sure to give each his rapid-fire attention, forcing each of them to scream and holler, unable to word out their conversation, before switching again. Each of their holes clutched and gripped at him as if desiring his prick for itself, which made the distinct pleasure of violating their holes one after another so intoxicating. After a point, both women were reduced to moaning and grunting like gutted beasts, all while Kushina was the only one left carrying on a conversation that no one else in the room was really following anymore.

"Shake your booties. Shake 'em, bitches!"

Obediently following along, the two of them shook their hips, causing their ample butt cheeks to wobble like jelly treats. After pulling out his cock, he grabbed their asses and helped them along, causing their skin to ripple continuously: two pairs of thick ass cheeks wriggling rapidly, beautifully.

He came then, splattering his cum gloriously on that surface. His white seed landed in thick, searing ropes all over their skin, coating them with his funk until their asses were literally glazed in his color. A few stray spurts also went and stained Kushina down below, who didn't at all react to the spots of cum that landed on her back. Deciding to correct that, Rice pointed his cock downward, and fired the last bits of his orgasm down to shoot directly on her ass, almost landing point-blank on her sore hole. Kushina yelped.

For a long moment he merely beheld his wonderful handiwork. Three magnificent asses basted thoroughly by his prick, each with holes he had conquered (once again). The three women panted heatedly, like they had been running for a good long while.

Then Kushina broke the silence. "I hope you haven't been too bored, just being here, Rice."

"Not at all," he replied with a smile. "I have a feeling I'm going to be enjoying every moment of today."

"Hmph. Always so over-dramatic. Well anyway, it all seems a good idea, Tsunade-sama. If you'd like I can go over the details of who to invite…?"

"Yes, please do," Rice said, before anyone could reply. He was already lining up against Tsunade's hole, ready for round two. "Perhaps then, I'll think about joining in on this party."

"It's just going to be women there, you know?"

"Precisely, my dear."

* * *

**Story commissioned by anonymous, thank you. A reminder that the story is _commissioned_.**

**If you'd like a story commissioned, feel free to contact me here, or on fanfiction.net under "The Ruff Pusher".  
**


End file.
